


Fractured Fairy Tale

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [356]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fractured Fairy Tale, M/M, Prince Derek Hale, Surprise reveal, not really such a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/29/19: "walk, demand, core"The last of themeheroism.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [356]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Fractured Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/29/19: "walk, demand, core"
> 
> The last of theme _heroism._

Prince Derek, imprisoned in a tower a fierce dragon guarded, walked to his only window to see what was making the strangest sound he’d ever heard.

The dragon was _laughing_ , at the latest knight come to the prince’s aid.

Despite his window’s height, Prince Derek saw the knight’s armor was formed from tin cans, his helmet, a bucket.

The knight’s demanding the dragon quake with fear is why the creature laughed —until pierced to his core with a single, apparently real sword thrust, the beast fell dead.

“Hail, Prince Derek!” the knight shouted then. “I've saved you! I, Sir Stiles!”


End file.
